Modern Fairytale-Beauty and The Beast
by SparrowSpark
Summary: Will gets a horrible appearance after being cursed and Micheal runs into trouble at a drug dealing. Will agrees to take Micheals daughter for safe keeping. This summary doesn't really grasp what the story is about. Rated T


**Okay so this had actually been a class assignment over the Grimm Brothers fairy tales and of course since Beauty and The Beast was my favorite fairytale I chose to base this modern fairytale off of it. I'm thinking of writing a LokixOC fanfic once I actually get a couple chapters done on ****What You Need To Know****. unfortunately I've been busy and haven't gotten the chance to update on that story. I've got a few chapters done for The Runaway but I want to edit them first. Please enjoy!**

Once upon a time in a large city with buildings reaching for the sky and paved roads laced like spider webs there lived a King and Queen that had a son. Even as an infant he was intelligent and handsome. As he grew older he became strikingly more so. The King and Queen gave him everything he wanted. Because of this the prince became self-centred and arrogant. He thought himself better than others and so looked down upon them if they even deserved his gaze.

One evening a maid called him out of his room and said that an old woman was at the door for him. When he tried to get more answers the maid wouldn't explain farther. Irritated and short-tempered the Prince straightened himself up and strode through the mansion in which he lived. Wind howled outside and rain lashed against the windows. As he opened the door lightning flashed, illuminating a dark silhouette against the temporarily blinding sky.

A chill crept into his bones as he stood in the doorway, repulsed by what he saw. A homeless women in tatters with dingy matted hair hunched in front of him holding a single rose, "Please, let me shelter here from this storm. In return you may have my prized rose." she rattled.

The Prince didn't want to let such a filthy thing into his home for a single rose. There were plenty of other houses for her to stay the night and he said so. The Prince attempted to shut the door but there was a resounding _crack! _as the womans palm slammed against it, keeping it open with more strength than she should have. She gave him a cold knowing smile, "Do not turn me away just for my appearance. I am not so blind as to not see through your reasons. Let me stay here one night in return for this rose."

The Prince looked her up and down and sneered, "I can do what ever I like. Find somewhere else to stay the night." The woman gave a throaty laugh as her features shifted. Her back straightened, her hair became loose and glossy, and her clothes billowed around her as she looked at the Prince with eyes that reflected the lightning. She was beautiful and he begged her forgiveness. She refused it and gave him the rose, cursing him. The full effects would not be discovered until the morning.

The King and Queen were horrified at what their son had become. His nails extended into claws and his face and body were covered by long thick scars. In a rage sparked by his misfortune he attacked the servants. The King sent him to an apartment with a few servants armed to defend themselves.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A town away a father and his three daughters were traveling for a concert. Micheal, the father, was simply going to drop the girls off as he had somewhere else to go and wanted an excuse to be free of the girls. Occasions like this had been accuring frequently in the past. The older two sisters, Chelsie and Isabelle, rather enjoyed being able to go to social events so much. But the youngest and prettiest, Kaylen, Who was only a year or so younger than Chelsie and Isabelle, tended to look at the big picture more than they did.

She had been monitoring her father's deteriorating health and the guilty way he spoiled them. It made her nervous at every concert or event. But this evening her stomach was trying to tie itself in a knot. She gave up listening to the words in the deafening music and got up to distance herself from the speakers. Her head pounded as she thought of how unstable her father was. He had never touched drugs until their mother died but now he was hooked. She shook her head as it throbbed. She had tried to convince him to stop before but he pushed her away, saying that it would be okay.

She jumped as somebody grabbed her arm and found that it was her father. She opened her mouth in confusion but he cut her off, "Come on, we're leaving. I'm coming back for your sisters when the concert ends." He dragged her outside and into the car. She noted that her suitcase was in the back. He told her that something had gone wrong and that she would be staying with a friend of his who had temporarily fixed the situation.

When they arrived at the apartment her father walked her to the door before wishing her farewell and retreating with a face that lacked color. Kaylen entered the apartment, "Hello?" Nobody answered for several seconds until she heard footsteps approaching. A maid peered around the corner before smiling warmly, 'You must be Kaylen? I was told to be expecting you." Kaylen nodded, her eyes wandering the apartment. "Let's get you to your room." She followed the maid, wondering the exact reason she was here.

When they reached her room there was a note on her bed. The maid left her to get settled. She opened the note,

_ Kaylen,_

_I'm sorry that things may have ended quickly between you and your family but this arrangement was for your own safety. Your father ran into trouble at his dealing tonight and they threatened something against you. I agreed to take care of you. Please don't feel angry with your father._

It was left unsigned. The bed was comfortable and she fell asleep quickly. The next morning she searched the apartment and found a small library. She loved reading. Stories were capable of taking her on adventures while she was still safe. She wandered into the room as something glowing caught her eye. A single rose was suspended in the air under a glass covering. The glass was cool to the touch as she lifted it and reached for the rose. Someone growled behind her, "Don't touch that."

She swirled around. Leaning against a bookshelf was a man so badly scared you wouldn't have recognised him if you had known him before. His eyes were bloodshot but not cold. "I-I'm sorry." she stammered. He nodded before taking the covering gently out of her hands and placing it back over the rose.

The library proved to be her favorite place during her time in the apartment. She read and studied with the man. He liked to call himself Will. The longer she knew him the less she noticed his scars and claws. But every night he asked her to marry him and she said no. She enjoyed talking with him and soon he got her a cell phone so she could talk with her family.

Over two months after being in the apartment she received a frantic call from her sisters. Their father had overdosed and was in the hospital. She begged Will to let her go and finally he agreed as long as she returned in a week. She stayed by her father's bedside day and night pacing with nervousness. When her father was able to stay conscious and speak fluently she told him how nice Will treated her. Her father was grateful to know that she wasn't simply being held captive. Kaylen was so distracted with her family that she did not realise a week had passed until she dreamt of Will dying.

She rushed back to the apartment and found him unresponsive. She cried that she would marry him and he awoke, his scars healed and revealed the Prince beneath. Overjoyed, he explained to her how he had been cursed by a witch when he had refused her shelter. They were married shortly after at his parent's mansion with her father and sisters attending.


End file.
